<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La guerre des messages : Le réveil du groupe de messagerie instantanée by Fiolikescookies, Maliseiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339576">La guerre des messages : Le réveil du groupe de messagerie instantanée</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiolikescookies/pseuds/Fiolikescookies'>Fiolikescookies</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliseiya/pseuds/Maliseiya'>Maliseiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, F/M, Funny, Humor, M/M, Multi, Parody, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiolikescookies/pseuds/Fiolikescookies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliseiya/pseuds/Maliseiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand tous les personnages de la sequel se retrouvent dans un groupe de messagerie instantanée, cela se révèle être une sacrée aventure !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La guerre des messages : Le réveil du groupe de messagerie instantanée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Parti d'un délire, on a décidé de mettre tout ça au propre pour vous le faire partager. Attendez vous à des blagues nulles, à des personnages complètement débiles et à des situations inattendues !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Luke Skywalker a crée le groupe -</p><p>Luke Skywalker 🌿: [Article Facebook] <strong>13 preuves qu'un retour à la nature s'impose dans notre galaxie ou comment lutter contre la frénésie consumériste de plus en plus présente</strong><br/>
À méditer....</p><p>C-3P0 : Maître Luke, voilà un article extrêmement intéressant ! Vous saviez qu'il y a une planète qui fabrique désormais ses droïdes uniquement avec des matériaux recyclés...? Quelle invention tout de même ! Cela sera très utile à la galaxie pour stopper cette frénésie consumériste comme mentionné dans votre article.</p><p>Han Solo: Ouais bon... moi je fais pas forcement confiance a ces articles a tous les coups c est un vieux con qui exagere</p><p>Rey : Pas forcément, je comprends d'un côté qu'on doive faire attention...🤔</p><p>Général - Futur Chancelier - Futur unique Suprême Leader A. Hux : Avec une bonne organisation semblable à celle de la base Starkiller, ces mesures me semblent tout à fait inutiles. De plus, il me paraît totalement ridiculement de vivre en pleine nature.</p><p>Finn: La base Starkiller 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂</p><p>Kylo Ren : Les moqueries de ce genre ne sont pas tolérées, traître.</p><p>Finn: J'ai pu m'enfuir, revenir, m'enfuir encore avec des potes ouais jvois l'organisation 😂😂😂😂😂👌🏿</p><p>Poe Dameron : @Finn Grâce à qui ? Et avec des potes c'est vrai trop bien cette mission entre potes 😂</p><p>Kylo Ren : C'était une erreur, un manque de discipline des stormtroopers. Rien à voir avec Starkiller.</p><p>Finn : @Poe Dameron vous avez tous trop gérééé sérieux c'était OUF 😂😂👌🏿</p><p>Rose : Bon on a quand même failli mourir une fois ou deux hein...<br/>
<br/>
Capitaine Phasma : Ce manque de discipline a de suite été rétabli de manière professionnelle. Aucun écart n'est toléré de la part de notre stormtroopers.<br/>
<br/>
Général - Futur Chancelier - Futur unique Suprême Leader A. Hux : Le "manque de discipline" pourrait cependant être facilement évité si notre très cher suprême leader voulait bien montrer l'exemple.<br/>
<br/>
Poe Dameron : @Finn On aurait pas réussi sans toi 😉<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : Merci Capitaine Phasma pour ce professionnalisme, je ne peux pas en dire autant de tout le monde.<br/>
<br/>
Rose : Poe a raison :)<br/>
<br/>
Finn : merci les gars franchement vous êtes au top ❤️❤️👌🏿<br/>
<br/>
Finn : @Général - Futur Chancelier - Futur unique Suprême Leader A. Hux Il est trop occupé pour ça hahaha 👀🙊😂<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : En effet, j'ai des choses plus importantes que ça à régler.<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : Rey, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas basculer du côté obscur ?<br/>
<br/>
Rey : Ben, on en a déjà parlé...<br/>
<br/>
Poe Dameron : @Finn Si tu veux on peut se retrouver pour manger ensemble ce soir ?<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : @Rey Ne m'appelle pas Ben....<br/>
<br/>
Finn : Graave on fait une bouffe collective 👌🏿👌🏿👌🏿 Ça va être OUF<br/>
<br/>
Han Solo : c est le prénom que ta mere t a choisi fiston<br/>
<br/>
Finn : fiston hahahaha 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂<br/>
<br/>
Rey : C'est un très joli prénom ! <span class="emoji">☺️<br/>
<br/>
</span>Poe Dameron : haha oui collective si tu veux 👌🏼<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez et je connais absolument aucun Ben.<br/>
<br/>
Leia Organa-Solo 💞 : c'est sûr que si j'avais attendu sur toi, il aurait toujours pas de prénom 😡<br/>
<br/>
Leia Organa-Solo 💞 : une chose est sûre, mieux vaut se méfier des hommes 🤪😤<br/>
<br/>
Han Solo : J ai proposé Han Junior t a refusé<br/>
<br/>
Rose : Vous avez raison Générale. On peut jamais compter sur eux...😒<br/>
<br/>
Rey : @Kylo Ren 🙄🙄<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : tu es occupée en ce moment ?<br/>
<br/>
Leia 💞 : Rajouter "junior" à la fin de son propre prénom ne marche pas, Han.<br/>
<br/>
Rey : @Kylo Ren ça dépend...Je comptais aller m'entraîner.<br/>
<br/>
Poe Dameron : 👀 tu as des choses à nous raconter on dirait.<br/>
<br/>
Rey : Ça vous regarde pas 🙄<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : Dommage. Peut-être plus tard. Comme tous les soirs ?<br/>
<br/>
Rey : Ça me va !<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : ❤️<br/>
<br/>
Finn : ???????<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : *👍🏼<br/>
<br/>
Poe Dameron: ???????<br/>
<br/>
Finn : ????????????¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿<br/>
<br/>
Général - Futur Chancelier - Futur unique Suprême Leader A. Hux : Ça m'étonne pas que le Premier Ordre marche pas si notre suprême leader sympathise avec l'ennemi.<br/>
<br/>
Poe Dameron: Je crois bien que notre trio va se réduire à un duo 😔<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : Ça m'étonne pas que le Premier Ordre marche pas si notre Général se mêle de ce qui le regarde pas.<br/>
<br/>
Finn : @Poe Dameron noooon t'es pas sérieux 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭<br/>
<br/>
Poe Dameron : dis tout de suite que tu aime pas passer du temps avec moi 😂😂<br/>
<br/>
Han Solo : J suis fier de toi mon grand faut bien que jeunesse se fasse<br/>
<br/>
Finn : @Poe Dameron Mais noon t'es fou toi tu sais bien que j'aime bien quand on passe du temps ensemble 😂😂<br/>
<br/>
Rey : Eh calme les gars il y a rien du tout on est toujours un trio hein ❤️<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : Rien du tout ?<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : D'accord.<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : Ok.<br/>
<br/>
Poe Dameron: @Finn Moi aussi j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi idiot 😂😘<br/>
<br/>
Rey : Tu sais ce que je veux dire Ben 🙄<br/>
<br/>
Luke Skywalker 🌿 : Les mandalas sont très bons pour canaliser ses émotions Ben, j'organise un atelier ouvert ce soir 🤝<br/>
<br/>
Rey : C'est vrai qu'ils sont très...reposant.<br/>
<br/>
Finn : ouf ahahha 😂👌🏿😘<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : TOUT VA BIEN<br/>
<br/>
Général - Futur Chancelier - Futur unique Suprême Leader A. Hux : Merci pour la confirmation, j'ai entendu des choses se casser dans la salle de méditation.<br/>
<br/>
Han Solo : Un sanguin, le portrait crache de son pere celui la<br/>
<br/>
Leia 💞 : N'hésite pas à prendre une tisane mon lapin 💗<br/>
<br/>
Luke Skywalker 🌿 : Si tu veux des recettes, je peux t'apporter un livre.<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : Les recettes de mon Grand-père suffisent.<br/>
<br/>
Poe Dameron : "Mon lapin" 👀<br/>
<br/>
Rey : @Kylo Ren Tu as encore tout cassé dans ta salle...?<br/>
<br/>
Finn : ahahahaa le petit lapin du premier ordre 😂😂😂👌🏿<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : Non. Hux raconte juste n'importe quoi bien sûr.<br/>
<br/>
Kylo Ren : Je sais parfaitement me maîtriser.<br/>
<br/>
Général - Futur Chancelier - Futur unique Suprême Leader A. Hux : Mon ouïe ne me trompe jamais.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>